Dark Child
by Maxfan12
Summary: Set in 5A but AU. Things happened differently in Camelot and the people Emma loves most betray her. Back in Storybrooke, Dark Swan reveals some startling information about the events in Camelot that turns the town upside down and makes the weak tremble. Suck at Summaries. M for precaution, possible later writings, and language.
1. Chapter 1

**I can't take all my CS feels so I'm channeling them into fics. Enjoy! Don't forget to review. Notes are always appreciated.**

 **Set during 5A with Dark Swan in Storybrooke but AU.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _Part One_

Emma and Killian stood across from each other in Emma's new home. Tension was thick in the air; each refusing to take their eyes off each other in a way the two weren't use to. Killian glared at the women he once loved. "Just tell me why you're doing all this, Swan! Why you kidnapped Gold, why you stole that poor girl's heart, why you _took_ all of our memories," Killian shouted at her.

"I can't, Killian. To much as at stake, but understand that I did this for us, for our family," Emma returned his glare with full force. Killian only rolled his eyes and snarled, "If you were truly doing this for our family, you wouldn't have hurt your _son_ and terrorized your _parents_." Killian could see the desperation in Emma's eyes, hidden behind the anger and frustration.

Emma screamed in frustration at Killian, "I had to! It was the only way to get home! To get back to our future!" Emma took a step towards her pirate but stopped when his sword was suddenly pointed in her direction.

"You destroyed any chance of that future when you embraced the darkness, Emma. Now tell me why you're doing all this. What's your end game, Dark One?" Killian twisted his sword in her direction and Emma was frozen to her spot. He hadn't pointed that sword towards her like that since he was Captain Hook. Killian could see her resolve breaking and sealed the deal when he whispered, "What happened in Camelot, Emma?" There was a pregnant pause before Emma spoke in a soft, broken voice.

"I did all this because we do have a future, Killian, regardless of your current wishes. I am doing all this to protect our family. I need to fix my mistake so that we can be a family, now." Killian growled, not enjoying her riddles.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, Dark One. Stop speaking in unclear riddles and answer the bloody question. What. Happened. In. Camelot." He could see Emma's jaw clinch tightly for a moment before she spoke in a low, threating voice, "You really want to know what happened in Camelot, Killian?"

Killian rolled his eyes, "Just answer the bloody question, Crocodile." Feeling that one hit deep in her soul, Emma finally snapped.

"Fine you ignorant bastard! What happened in Camelot was I got pregnant! We were having a baby, dammit, and instead of being excited, you, Regina, and even _my parents_ wanted me to get rid of it! You all said it was 'infected by the darkness'! So I did what I do best and _I ran_. You all pushed me into the darkness! I knew that once I manage to get the darkness out of me, you all would accept the baby, but I to take your memories so that you all wouldn't come after us. I am doing it all for us, can't you see that. I want you, me, Henry, and the baby to finally be a family." By the end of her speech, Emma was in tears as Killian stood there, stunned for a beat or two. His face was blank for a while before Emma saw white-hot _fury_ rip through his face. "You conniving _wench_ ," He seethed, his vision red, "You think I would believe such a blatant lie? I would _never_ abandon any child of mine! And your parents would never abandon you again. I'm done playing your games, Dark One. You know where to find us when you're ready to tell the truth." And with that, Killian stormed out of what was supposed to be their house, slamming the door behind him. Emma felt herself crumple to the floor as she cried.

 _Part Two_

Emma knew that Killian would never believe her, not without his memories. SO she had made a choice that led her to now, standing in the clock tower, surrounded by the dream catchers. From her vantage point, she could see everyone in town enjoying the nice sunny weather. She new that when she released the memories, she wouldn't be able to hide anymore, but the reward had a possibility of being worth the price. With a deep breath, Emma used her magic to release the memories. She stood there watching them return to their rightful owners, seeing some smile, others frown.

Suddenly, she saw her parents, Regina, and Henry come running out of Granny's just as she saw Killian sprinting up from the docks. She could see Henry yelling at them and Regina and Snow trying to calm him down but he wasn't having it. Emma felt herself smirk as she transported down there, catching the tail end of Henry's rant.

"-I can't believe you all! You're the reason she went dark! She trusted you guys and you let her down when she needed you most! You're supposed to be heroes but Heroes don't abandon people when they need you most! You disgust me! You guys are a disgrace to the term heroes-"

"Henry, stop."

The heroes all turned around to see Emma standing there, dressed in her new signature black outfit. Henry ran to her and hugged her tight, startling Emma. She recovered quickly, embracing him back tightly, afraid to let him go again. "Mom! I'm so sorry! I had no idea, I swear! Please forgive me, I never wanted to hurt you." Emma could see his panic and stroked his hair, cooing at him soothingly, "It's alright, Kid. I understand and I was never mad at you. You did nothing wrong. In fact," she sighed, "I should be the one apologizing. I hurt you pretty bad and I feel so much regret for that." Henry just pulled her closer, "Mom, forget it, I understand why you did it." Emma and Henry remained hugging for a what felt like hours, but was actually mere moments before Snow cleared her throat.

"Emma," Snow took a step towards her daughter and was startled when she saw Emma step away from her. "No," Emma said, letting Henry go but staying close to him, "No you don't get to come along and play _mom_ ; not after everything you've done." David, seeing the distress this caused his wife, stepped forward.

"Emma, stop it, you're hurting your mother. Now come one, we need to talk about everything," He said in his stern, I'm-The-Prince voice. Emma just glared. "We have talked enough, you all made your decision back in Camelot, and now, I've made mine." They others went to speak back but her glare silenced them. Henry placed himself between them and Emma, facing her and asking, "Can I stay with you, Mom? I don't think I want to be around them." Emma and Regina were both shocked.

"Henry, plea-" Regina began before Emma cut her off, "Sure, Kid. We're done here, so let's go get some of your things and we'll settle you in." And with that, they both disappeared in a cloud of grey smoke.

Regina let out a growl as David consoled Mary Margret, and Killian, Killian just stood there, trying to understand _why_ he acted like that in Camelot. Fear? Killian couldn't figure it out, but he did know one thing: They needed to fix this, and soon.

 _XXX_

Back at Emma's house, Henry was getting settled in his room as Emma stood in the kitchen cooking dinner. Just as she had finished the grilled cheeses, Henry came down stairs. Emma smiled at him as he sat across from her at the island, "Grilled cheese, your favorite," She said as she handed him his plate a soda. "Thanks, Mom." Henry gave her his signature grin. They ate in silence for a few moments before Henry finally asked the question they had avoided.

"What are we going to do about the baby?" Emma froze for a second, thinking he had changed his mind. Henry noticed this and quickly explained his meaning, "Not like that Mom. Like, how are we going to get you checked out? Where is the nursery going to be? What will its name be?" Emma smiled at Henry, seeing how happy he was to become a big brother.

"Well, I'm sure we can get Dr. Whale to care for me and the baby, with the right incentive. As for the nursery, I was thinking the room next to me, because they're connected and it's far enough away that when they cry in the middle of the night it won't disturb you. And I guess we'll figure out the name when we learn the sex," Emma smiled at her son before digging into her sandwich.

The two spent the rest of the night watching movies and just hanging out. When Henry went to bed, Emma found herself sitting in what would be the nursery, thinking about how Killian should be here, with her and Henry and the baby; how he should have been _happy_ about this, he was the one who was always saying her wanted a family with her, after all.

The next morning Emma woke Henry up for school and then went to make breakfast. Henry was shocked when he walked into the kitchen to see his Mom wearing jeans and a loose V-neck shirt with her hair down. The clothes were still black, but it was a step towards Emma being herself again. As they ate breakfast, Henry and her exchanged light conversation.

"So, Mom, what are your plans today?"

"I was thinking of going into town and picking up some pregnancy books at the library, and then maybe see if Dr. Whale will be my doctor for this." Henry was a little worried about Emma going into town, but he knew that she needed to do this to be able to try and return to herself, so he kept his thoughts to himself.

Finished, Emma cleaned up, grabbed her purse and jacket and walked Henry to the bus stop outside of Granny's. She sent him off with a forehead kiss and a smile, waving as the bus drove away. But that smile turned into a scowl when she noticed Killian standing across the street, staring at her. Glaring, Emma began walking towards the library before Killian could even move.

"Emma!" She heard behind her but it didn't stop her, "Emma, please! We need to talk! Emma!" She felt his hook encircle her upper arm and tug her. Emma spun around, rage filling her. Her face must have been terrifying because Killian stumbled back. "Don't touch me, Pirate!" She seethed.

Killian floundered for a moment before he found his voice, "Emma please, I want to apologize. I want to be apart of this, please. I'm sorry." Emma just glared as he pleaded. "Your apology means nothing to be, Hook." Killian flinched but Emma continued, "If you truly are sorry, then show it." With that, Emma continued toward the library, leaving Killian standing on the sidewalk, head hung low.

 _XXX_

The librarian had been startled to see the Dark One in the library, much less looking at maternity books. Emma knew the news would be all over town with in the hour, but she couldn't find it in her to care. She was happy about the baby, even if it was just her and Henry that were happy. After checking out the books she wanted, Emma chooses to avoid any more confrontations and transported herself the hospital.

She was right about Whale; he was more then willing to help when Emma dropped a good-sized pouch of gold on his desk. She left the office with instructions, her next appointment date, a prescription for pre-natal vitamins, and an ultra-sound photo of her little one. Emma decided that all this made her hungry, and seeing it was lunchtime, she decided that Granny's would be her next stop.

When she walked into the diner, everyone stopped and stared at there like she had the plague. Emma rolled her eyes before snarking out "What? The Dark One can't crave a hamburger and fries?" Huffing, Emma walked to the counter and gave a slightly flustered Granny her order. The woman nodded and went to make her order. Emma was sitting there for a few minutes when she felt a hesitant tap on her shoulder. Turning slowly, Emma met Dr. Hopper's tentative smile.

"Hi, Emma," The doctor said. Emma raised an eyebrow, "Hi." Hopper chuckled nervously and then cleared his throat to speak, "Emma, I know you're going through a lot right now, and I want you to know that I'm here if you need to talk. I here that playing with Pongo has been a proven stress reliever." Emma couldn't help but laugh softly, causing the Doctor to smile and others to look at her weirdly and a little afraid. "Thank you, Dr. Hopper, I'll keep that in mind."

Just then Granny came back with Emma's order in a to-go bag, and handed her a hot chocolate. At Emma's confused look, Granny nodded to the doorway, "A gift, from the dashing Pirate." Emma's eyes cut straight to Killian, who was leaning on the counter near the door. Emma glared as he smirked, grabbing her food and drink before walking out the door, Killian hot on her heals. "Emma, please, talk to me," He begged. Emma stopped in the middle of the street and rounded on him, fury in her eyes, "What do you want me to say, Killian? That even if _you_ don't want this baby, I do? Because I do. Do you want me to say how _hurt_ I am because of your actions? How upsetting it is that you don't want to be a father to my child? What exactly would you like me to say, Killian?" With each question, Killian felt a knife stabbing at his heart. He was a desperate man now, begging for his family, for forgiveness. "Emma, I have never regretted something more than my actions in Camelot. But my head is clear now; Emma, and I want nothing more than to be back in your, Henry, and our child's lives. Please, let me make this up to you."

Emma could see how desperate he was, and she wanted to believe with all her heart that what he was saying was true, but that doubt in the back of her mind kept her from forgiving him right then. "Then prove it, Killian. Words are nice, but actions speak the loudest." And with that, she disappeared.

 _Part Three_

A few nights later, Emma was making tacos and Henry was working on homework at the kitchen table when there was a knock at the door. Both were confused because they couldn't figure out who would be either brave or stupid enough to knock on the door of the Dark One. Emma wiped her hands and walked towards the door. Opening it revealed Mary Margret, David, and Killian. Mary Margret had a big grin and was holding a huge vase of flowers. It took all of Emma's will power not to slam the door in their face. "What?" she asked bluntly. She saw her mother's smile fault oh so slightly before it returned. "We just wanted to give you a house warming gift," Snow said brightly. Killian coughed and gave her parents a stern look. David and Mary Margret sighed before looking at Emma with regret, "Emma," Her mother began, "We also wanted to apologues. We acted badly; in truth, we were afraid. We promised you that we would never abandon you and we did just that, and at the moment you needed us most. And I think I speak for David two when I say how immensely sorry we are and how guilty we feel. We know you won't forgive us easily, so we're willing to do whatever it takes to make this up to you." Through her mother's speech, David was nodding along.

This all took Emma by surprise and she stood there speechless for a moment. It was the oven dinging that brought Emma back. "Uh, uhm, w…why don't you guys come in?" Emma went back to the kitchen and took the shells out and letting them cool. When she turned back around and saw her three guests standing awkwardly in the entrance of her kitchen. Sighing and rolling her eyes she turned to Henry, who was glaring at the group of three, "Henry, put your books away for now and set the table." Henry nodded and started cleaning his homework up. Emma was shocked when Killian stepped forward and helped Henry set the table. The air was so tense you couldn't cut it with a steak knife. Once the table was set, she gestured towards her parents and Killian, "Uh, dig in, I guess?"

Henry and Emma immediately pilled their plats high with tacos as her guest shuffled awkwardly. David cleared his throat before speaking, "We, uh, already, Emma. But, thank you." Emma nodded and they all sat at the table, awkward as Emma stuffed her face before getting up and getting seconds before Henry was even done his third taco. Feeling eyes on her, Emma turned to the table and glared. "What? Is something wrong?" Killian chuckled softly while staring at her, "It's just that's quite a lot of food, even for you, love." Emma felt her insides warm at the endearment, but that was quickly squashed by annoyance. "Well, I am eating for two now so I think I should be let off the hook," she snarked back. With the mention of the baby the room grew quite and, if possible, tenser.

After a pregnant pause, Killian looked at Emma and spoke softly, "Aye. And, um, how is the child?" Emma's heart skipped a beat, wondering if Killian honestly cared. She ran her hand through her hair, sighing as she sat back at the table. "Fine, the baby's fine. Dr. Whale has agreed to be my doctor for the pregnancy and the child's their after. He, um, he said judging by the ultra-sound I'm almost three months, so there's that." Emma cleared her throat softly as they all sat in silence. Under the table Emma felt Henry grab her hand and sent him a grateful smile. It was Mary Margret who finally broke the silence.

"Do you know the theme of the nursery? Or at least have an idea?" She asked curiously.

Emma smiled very faintly, feeling a little better that her parents and Killian seems interested in the child. "Well, it really will depend on the gender. But uh, Henry and I were talking, and uh, we both are kind of leaning towards a nautical theme," Emma said, glancing at Killian and see the brief smile cross his face before he sunk back into a sad, broken look. Emma didn't like that look on Killian. She may be the Dark One, and she may have still been angry with him, but he was still the love of her life and she hated seeing him upset.

"I have an ultra-sound photo if you'd like to see it?"

It was obvious that Killian didn't know what that was, but he still seemed excited about it. Emma got up and grabbed it out of her purse, and then laid it in the center of the table. With shaking hands, Killian picked it up, looking at it for a moment before looking at Emma with tears in his eyes, happiness filling his face, "This is the babe?" Emma nodded and Killian chocked out a laugh as the tears flowed slowly. "It…It's so…" Killian couldn't finish his sentence so David, who was looking over Killian's shoulder at it with Mary Margret, did it for him, "Perfect?" Killian smiled, "Aye, Mate. Perfect." Emma felt her heart stop again. Maybe they did want to be involved. Maybe they had changed. Emma watched the three fawn over the ultra-sound, each wanting to hold it and see it better, and she knew then what her choice was. For the sake of her baby, and herself quite honestly, she had to give them all a chance to earn her forgiveness and prove they were honest about wanting to be involved with the baby and Emma's pregnancy.

 **To be continued maybe…**

 **Ok kind of long note, but must read for the sake of this piece.**

 **So, here's the deal, this is an experiment. I haven't decided if I want to turn this into a kind of story or not yet, so I need you guys to help. Based on this chapter, if you think I should continue this into a full-length story then review so, and if you don't think I should continue this as a story, then you should review that. Whichever option gets the most reviews is what I'll do. Sunday will be when the voting ends.**

 **Again, if you want to see this as a full length story, review something like "I want to see this as a full-length story," or "Continue please," things like that. If you don't think this would be good as a full-length story, review stuff like, "I don't think this would be a good full length story," or "Leave it just like that," or even "One-shot."**

 **Also, I accept critics and comments to further my writing. I can't get any better with out feedback.**

 **So, review, vote, and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The votes said that I just couldn't let this go. Let's see how the next part goes. Keep reviewing guys!**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing is mine**

 _Part Three_

Emma was officially five months pregnant. She stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom, stroking her belly. Today was the big appointment, and Henry was eager to join her. Deciding that she had spent enough time admiring her body, Emma slipped on one of her dark grey maternity T-shirts and a pair of black leggings and her uggs and jacket.

Walking downstairs, Emma smiled as Henry stood by the door, bouncing up in down in his excitement. "Are you ready yet, Mom?" Henry was little vibrating now and it made Emma laugh. "In a minute, Kid. Let me grab my keys and purse, first." When she went into the kitchen to grab her things, Emma noticed the vase of daisies that now sat on her kitchen table. She smiles softly, remembering the how two days ago Killian had shown up unexpectedly with them and the intent to spend the day with Emma. They watched movies and Emma taught him how to play some video games and still refuse to acknowledge that a 300-year-old pirate beat her at Mario Kart. Since the unexpected family dinner four months ago, Emma's parents and Killian had spent more than enough time proving themselves to her. And she was starting to open up to them more and more recently.

As Emma stared at the daisies she felt that similar debate rising in her again. She had been thinking of inviting Killian to this appointment for a while. I mean this was _the_ appointment and he was the father. But all she could think of was Camelot and his initial reaction. But as she thought more and more, Emma made a quick decision.

"Hey, Henry? Can we make a quick stop before we go to the hospital?"

 _XXX_

Emma had just walked up the plank of the Jolly Roger when Killian popped out from below deck. He looked startled to see her and quickly came over to help her down on deck. "Emma, darling, not them I'm not thrilled to see you and our little one, but what are you doing here?" Emma smiled softly and twisted her hands nervously. "While, I, uh, was on my way to a doctors appointment with Henry, and I uh, wanted to know if you wanted to come with us. We're, um, finding out the sex today." Emma glanced quickly at Killian's face and was ensnared but the huge grin that spread across his face as he pulled her into a hug, conscious of her belly. "Of course, love, I would enjoy nothing more." Emma smiled and nodded, gesturing towards her yellow bug parked near the docks.

 _XXX_

Emma sat nervously on the exam table, waiting for Whale. She had to admit though; Killian looked quite funny sitting in a maternity room dressed full pirate. She could still see how excited Henry was and only hoped Killian was equally, if not more, excited.

She had just started to relax when Whale came bustling into the room, startling Killian who was deep in thought. "Let's see your precious little child," Whale said sarcastically and Killian and Emma both glared at him. Whale only rolled his eyes and told Emma to pull up her shirt and roll her pants done. "This will be cold," he said, squirting the gel on her belly and pressing the wand into her stomach. Emma barely flinched, used to it all by now. As Whale looked for the baby, he had to make a comment on Killian's presence. "I'm surprised to see you here, Captain. What? No mermaids need ensaring?" Whale chuckled at his own joke, noticing Emma's evil glare. Killian didn't respond and a thick tension filled the room before Whale shouted in triumph, "Got you, you bugger!" Then he turned to Emma and Killian, "You want to know if it's a little pirate or a princess, right?" Both parents nodded enthusiastically, and Henry looked as if he was chomping at the bits to know. Whale waited a few minutes to build suspense before he answered them.

"Congratulations, it's a little Princess."

 _XXX_

After their appointment, Emma, Killian, and Henry decided to go to Granny's for lunch. All of them were glowing with joy from the news. When they walked in, everyone in the diner turned towards them and, sensing Emma's sudden panic and her body tensing, wrapped around her waist and led her and Henry to a booth, seeming to ignore all the stares. They sat at the table, the boys reading over the menu, but Emma couldn't help but feel awkward with everyone staring at her like she was some zoo animal. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Killian telling her to tell Granny what she wanted until he grabbed her hand. Startled, Emma stuttered out a grilled cheese and onion rings.

When Granny left with their orders, Killian didn't release her hand but turned her towards him. "What's going on your head, Love?" He asked, concern evident in his tone. Emma sighed but knew he wouldn't let this go. "I just, they're all looking at me like I'm some zoo animal to be observed and study." She couldn't meet his eyes because she didn't want to see the pity in them; she couldn't handle any more pity. She felt Killian slide closer to her and put his arm around her, hand stroking her arm. "Emma, they're just interested. I mean, you're having the child of the deviously handsome and cunning Captain Hook," Killian said, wiggling his brows. Emma couldn't but laugh and neither could Henry. Killian pretended to be offended by their laughter for a beat before joining in. It took them a moment to calm down, and while the entire diner was staring them, they choose to focus on their family. And that's what they were, a family, Emma thought, snuggling into Killian's side and it made him smile, feeling like she was letting him back in more and more everyday. When Granny brought their lunch, they finished it in comfortable conversation.

After lunch, they took a walk down by the docks. After some time, Killian insisted that Emma needed to sit so that she didn't overwork herself. Rolling her eyes at his over protectiveness but sat to appease him. For a few minutes they sat and watched the boats in the harbor. It was so much more peaceful then what was going on in Emma's head. She wanted to trust her family, she really did, but it was hard after what they did in Camelot. Sighing, Emma rested her head on Killian's shoulder, and knowing that he was probably pushing his luck, Killian remained silent, letting her lean on him. They remained at the docks for another hour before deciding to walk through town, maybe window shop for the baby.

While they were walking down the street, Emma noticed Regina, Robin, and Roland exiting the ice cream shop up ahead. Emma tensed when hers and Regina's eyes met because Regina was the one person who had approached Emma since everyone got their memories back. Emma steeled herself for Regina's response and felt Henry and Killian's support behind her. Regina simply nodded at the family, pain in her eyes. "Emma, Killian…Henry. Henry, I um, was wondering if you would consider coming home one night? Maybe we could make dinner and have a movie night like old times?" Regina asked hopefully. Henry seemed to think about this for a moment, glancing at both of his moms, seeing Emma's support and Regina's desperation, before he responded, "Uh, maybe one night. But, I uh, I have a lot of homework tonight." Regina nodded, happy with that promise for now. She nodded to the family and then walked down the street with her own boys.

Emma sighed, happy a confrontation wasn't made. She couldn't describe how much she appreciated feeling Killian support her against Regina. It made her feel like he was there for her and she could feel herself trust him even more. She trusted him and he was supporting and trusting her. They were making progress.

 **Look at that, another chapter done! I am on fire!**

 **I am really surprised by how much support this story has already gotten; it's really a good motivator to keep writing, so keep it up, guys!**

 **Now I need your help to name the little princess. Out of the list below, please review your top three names for me.**

 **Name choices:**

 **Olive**

 **Marina**

 **Isla**

 **Teagan**

 **Sailor**

 **Eve**

 **Ailie**

 **Kylah**

 **Delia**

 **Jewel**

 **Ariana**

 **Riley**

 **Harrett**

 **Bailey**

 **So, top three names and keep reviewing and supporting. Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, well, parts of the plot.**

Emma was walking down Main Street a few weeks later. The sky was clear, and it was warming up a little. She had on a nice black tank dress with a soft heather grey sweater on. With her headphones in, Emma was bobbing her head along to her music and didn't notice when Killian came up behind her until she felt his hands on her shoulders. With a gasp, she spun around, hands up in defense.

"Killian!" She yelled, hitting him as he laughed, "What were you thinking, sneaking up on a pregnant lady? And not just any pregnant lady, a Dark One pregnant lady!"

"Yes, Yes, Swan" he said rolling his eyes with a crocked smile, "I had an error in judgment, allow me to make it up to you with lunch at Granny's?"

At that moment, her stomach chose to grow loudly. Blushing, Emma ran a hand over her bump, "I, uh, guess that's a yes from her."

Killian chuckled as he put his arm around her shoulders and gave her belly a soft stroke.

"And how is the little lass on this fine day?"

Emma smiled, "Better, she's not kicking today, just practicing her gymnastics routine." It had been a month since they had found out that they were having a girl and Killian had become obsessed with everything pink, purple, and sparkly. Emma couldn't help but laugh the first time he came to her house with bags and bags of pink and frills.

"Ah, a tiny dancer in the making, then, aye?" He asked with a cheesy grin.

Emma snorted, "Yeah, with my balance in the equation, she'll be lucky not to trip on air."

After a few minutes, they arrived at the diner and Emma noticed it was suspiciously quiet.

"Killian," She said skeptically, "What are you up to?"

He simply rolled his eyes and urged her on, "Come on Swan, trust me."

When Emma opened the door to the diner, she gasped as almost the whole town yelled surprise. Looking around as best as she could with tears in her eyes, Emma could see the diner was decorated in black, silver, and pink sailor themes.

Emma was shaking when her mother pulled her into a hug. "H...How?" Emma managed to stammer out, glancing back at Killian who looked smug as could be. David took his turn hugging her. Emma looked around and took notice of who was there. She saw Regina with Robin and Roland, and Archie, Granny, the Dwarves, Ashley, Ariel, and others. When she spotted Henry, she rushed, as much as she could, and yanking him into a hug.

"How in the world did you manage to keep this from me?" She asked.

"Easy, Killian and I didn't tell anyone until three days ago," Henry said with the same smug smile that Killian had. Emma was sat in a highly over decorated chair in the center of the room, and Snow was explaining some of the activities. They had guess the weight, the due date, advice for the parents, and even a place where guests could offer names for the baby. There was a large table in the corner filled with gifts and a cake next to it with the Jolly Roger on it. Smiling, Emma felt safe and happy, which was rare these days.

About 45 minutes in, Killian was placed next to Emma and Snow started handing them gifts. They got bottle warmers and nappies from Ashley, who assured them it was _the best quality_ , not that either of them would have known the difference. Archie got them a bunch of Dr. Seuss books and some nautical and pirate themed onesies. Killian was particularly enthralled with one that said, "Daddy's First Mate," with a little hook on it. Ariel got them even more onesies with lots of cute phrases and lots of tutus. Granny had bought them some diapers, bottles, nips, and pacifiers, and of course one of the pacifiers had a hook picture on the end, making Killian grin and wiggle his brows at Emma. Dr. Whale and Red went in together and got them a baby thermometer and more onesies and nappies. Gipedo told them he was working on a beautiful crib for them, which brought tears to Emma's eyes. The Dwarves had all chipped in and bought Emma and Killian a very fancy car seat, which Snow later admitted to having to pick out. Even Smee handed Killian a black onesy that said _Pirate in Training_ , earning himself a hug. Regina and Robin had graciously gotten them some blankets and stuffed animals, and a promise to babysit whenever. At some point, Emma lost track of who gave what.

Finally, Emma's parents presented her with their gifts. Snow had gotten her a bunch of onesies, all grandma related, and David got some that were grandpa related. But, their big gift was the baby blanket that was an exact replica of Emma's.

"We'll get the name sewn on when you two decide," Snow said, wiping tears from her eyes. She was startled when Emma suddenly pulled her into a hug and they cried together. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Tink announced that it was time for cake. The cake was a white cake with buttercream frosting that if no one else was around, Emma would have swiped off on her finger.

Emma and Killian had moved to a booth to eat their cake. Henry and her parents sat opposite them, and every now and then, someone would stop by and talk with them. Emma knew most of them were fishing for gossip on her current statues as the Dark One, but she wasn't giving them anything, and neither was anyone else.

Suddenly, the door to the diner burst open and Belle stumbled in, looking panicked and scared. As people descended to help her she searched the crowd until she spotted the Charming's and hastily shoved her way to them.

"He's awake," She managed to get out through gasps, "Rumple's awake."

 **Dun Dun Du…**

 **So I know I haven't updated in a while, but I also never promised to be consistent. Nonetheless, I am sorry.**

 **Also, OMG! The support this story has gotten is amazing! I am so shocked every time I get a follow or a favorite. It's truly amazing and I'm going to do better to deserve all the love you give me.**

 **Also also, I'm starting a Facebook page where they'll be chapter teasers, more polls, and pictures of things in the story. I'll put the link in the next update.**

 **Ok, This updates poll is going to the narrowed down list of baby names. Pick your top ONE. Only one, if you pick more than one, only your first will be counted.**

 _Marina_

 _Sailor_

 _Eva_

 _Ailie_

 _Jewel_

 _Ariana_

 **Keep Review guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Once Upon a Time related but a Captain Hook doll.**

Emma was getting anxious as she paced outside of Gold's store. She wanted, no she _should_ , be in there helping, but Killian and her father had deemed it to dangerous. Deep down, Emma was touched that they cared, but the hormone driven annoyance over rode that. She was much better use inside, not pacing out here.

After a few more minutes, Emma had enough. Stepping into the shop, she flinched as the bell rang and Mary Margret came scurrying out of the back room.

"Emma, you know you're not supposed to be in here. It's not safe," Her mother lectured.

Emma just rolled her eyes, "Mom, you know I'm more use in there!"

Mary Margret simply gave her daughter a reassuring smile that only served to piss Emma off even more. Right as she was about to lay into her, Killian stepped into the room and quickly came to Emma's side. He saw the fire in her eyes and took her by the arms and gently pulled her away.

"Emma, love, I know you think this is unfair, but I would feel much better knowing you and the little lass were safe away from him." Seeing that she was ready to argue, Killian continued, "Please, Emma, I can't have the Crocodile around you two before I know he can't do anything to take anything more from us."

Emma saw the pain in his then and listened to his plea. "Fine. But I hate siting around and doing nothing." Killian couldn't help but smile, and for a second, it seemed like he would kiss her when he bent but he hesitated and went for a hug instead. Emma felt disappointment flash through her before she pushed it down and hugged him back.

Mary Margret took that as her moment to step in. "Emma, why don't you go back the diner and you and Henry can help clean up and get the gifts in the truck."

Emma nodded and pulled away from Killian with a sigh.

Emma couldn't focus as she and Henry cleaned up the party. She kept going back to the almost kiss between her and Killian. They hadn't kissed since before she told him about the baby back in Camelot. And even though things had been going great between them recently, neither of them had thought about trying to return their relationship to what it once was.

Even that night after Henry went to bed and Emma sat in the living room sipping her tea, she couldn't stop thinking about it. Why did he hesitate? Did he not want it? Did he not want her? Did she not want it? If she didn't, why was she disappointed when he hesitated? Was he disgusted with her because she was the dark one, or maybe because she was pregnant? Is it-

Emma's thoughts were cut off when there was a soft knock on her door. Rising, she opened it to find Killian standing there with a single long stemmed rose like the one from their first date.

"Killian," Emma breathed.

"I, uh, needed to see that you and the lad got home safe," Killian said, looking down quickly before handing her the rose, "I got this for you. It, uh, reminded me of-"

"Our first date," They both said before laughing softly.

Emma gave him a genuine smile and accepted the rose, bringing it to her nose and inhaling the scent. Noticing Killian's _loving?_ gaze, Emma blushed.

"Why don't you come in?" Nodding, they walked into the living where they sat on opposite ends of Emma's couch. She twirled the rose as he looked around. Finally, Emma broke the silence.

"Killian, where is this going?"

Startled, Killian flounder for a beat, "I'm sorry, what do you mean, love?"

Emma sighed, "I mean, we're having a baby, but we're not _together_. And, and I know everything is complicated right now, but sometimes I feel…and I thought you were going to kiss me today but you didn't and it's confusing me," while she rambled, Emma didn't notice Killian moving closer to here, "and I know that I still love you but for the first time I don't know—Mph!" Emma was cut off as Killian kissed her with all he had. It took her a second to respond, but when she did, she kissed him with all her love and passion for him.

After a few minutes, they pulled back for air. There foreheads touched as they panted, Emma couldn't help but laugh softly. Killian smiled his cheesy grin as he pecked her lips again.

"Emma Swan, I will never not love you. My actions towards you in Camolot were a horrible mistake. The only good thing that came out of that trip was our little lass."

Emma nodded, and Killian pulled her into his lap and snuggled her. "You're my true love, Swan, and never forget that."

Emma smiled, "I won't. And you never forget that you're mine, too."

That night, Killian and Emma slept peacefully in her bed. And that was all they did. They had made great bounds in their relationship, but they knew when to let things settle for a little bit.

At that moment, with her daughter safe, her true love in her bed, and her son sleeping soundly just down the hall, everything in Emma Swan's world was perfect.

 **WOAH! Big moment there! BTW, If you want to listen to the songs I was during that whole romance moment after the party clean up, it was I believe by Christiana Perri and Flashlight by Jessie J.**

 **Also, keep voting on baby names!  
You guys are literally the best reviews I know, keep it up. And they don't just have to be votes, constructive criticism is welcome. **

**Check out the facebook page, Dark Child, under the pen Max Fantwo (Facebook said Fan couldn't be a real name.)  
Keep reading and reviewing guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except a Captain Hook Funko that's missing his sword.**

Emma woke the next morning feeling more rested then she had in months. As she stretched across the bed, she felt that the other side of the bed was empty and cold. For a moment, all of Emma's anxieties and fears came to head before the sent of bacon and waffles assaulted her nose. Smiling, Emma slowly got up and pulled on one of her large sweatshirts over her sleep shirt and shuffled down stairs. The image she saw in her kitchen would forever be imprinted in her mind. Killian and Henry working side by side, batter everywhere and Killian trying to avoid being scalded by jumping bacon grease. Emma laughed as he got caught by the grease and how thoroughly offended he looked.

Her laughter alerted them to her presence and she was awarded dual grins.

"Morning, Mom!" Henry said, waving his spatial at her.

"Good Morning, love," Killian came over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, making her smile and melt into him.

"It is a very good morning," She replied when he pulled back. Looking over at the table and the assortment of jams, jellies, and fruits on it, Emma's stomach decided to alert them all to her hunger.

Killian laughed and seated her at the table before placing a large plate of waffles and a smaller plate of bacon in front of her. Emma covered her waffles in whipped cream and strawberries, while Henry mixed the strawberry and grape jelly on his, and Killian just stuck with the simple syrup. Within 10 minutes, Emma had already torn through 8 waffles on her own and the boys were staring at her. Emma blushed but was saved from any more embarrassment by the doorbell ringing. Before she could even slide her chair out, Henry was already opening the door and talking to whoever was there. Killian gently helped Emma to the door much to her displeasure. She was shocked to see her parents and Belle there.

"Uh," She said, "What's going on, guys?"

"Emma," Her father started, "It's Gold. He wants to speak with you."

Family surrounded Emma as she walked to the pawnshop. Killian hadn't let go of her hand since they left their house and Emma was thankful for it because she needed him too. As they approached the shop, Emma could feel her nerves racking up as different scenarios ran through her head as to why Gold wanted to speak to her.

Belle led them to the back room where Gold was resting. Open seeing them, he tried to stand but Belle rushed over and made him stay sitting. His eyes zeroed in on Emma, and, more precisely her stomach. Emma obviously wasn't the only one to notice Gold's line of sight because Killian placed a protective hand over where their child was growing.

"Ms. Swan," Gold said, "I see a lot has changed while I've been sleeping."

Killian stepped in front of her slightly but she placed a hand on his back to keep him close. "We have no desire to play your games, Crocodile," Killian spat, "Tell us why you called us here."

"Well, pirate, if I remember correctly, the only person I asked to speak to was Miss Swan, so excuse me for not being so receptive. And truly," His eyes roved over Emma, "I'm not the crocodile here, am I?"

Killian would have lunged at him if Emma hadn't been holding onto him.

"What do you want, Gold?" Emma said as she gripped Killian's arm.

Gold sighed, "I hear you don't want the title of Dark One anymore, Miss Swan."

Emma nodded, "Yes, and?"

"What if I could offer you a way out?"

Everyone in the room was suddenly very interested in what the man had to say.

"What do you mean?" Regina questioned with a raised brow.

"What I mean, Dearies," Gold drawled out, "is that I can offer a solution. But, it must wait until after dear Miss Swan has given birth."

"And what of the child?" Killian questioned, and Emma would have panicked that he wouldn't want a dark child, but she didn't because of the reassuring squeeze he gave her hand.

"Simple," Gold said, "Children are a blank slate. Most," He gave a pointed look at Charming and Snow, "aren't born inherently dark or inherently light. They have the free will to choose where to fall. Just because the child was conceived under a Dark One, doesn't make her any more susceptible to the darkness then any other child."

Emma breathed a sigh of relief and fell into Killian's chest where he held her tight.

"Care to enlighten us on how you plan to take the darkness out of Emma?" Charming asked.

"Simple. A heart transplant."

At everyone's confused faces, Gold let out an agitated sigh, "After Miss Swan gives birth and has recovered enough, Regina here will remove both mine and Miss Swan's hearts. Then, using the magic hat, we will simply take the magic out of Miss Swan's heart and put it back into mine." Belle let out a loud gasp.

"But Rumple," Belle begged, "If you do that, you'll be the dark one again!"

Gold nodded, "The darkness was never Miss Swan's responsibility. I know how to handle the darkness, she doesn't. It's much safer with me. Especially with the dagger out of my possession."

Emma nodded, but David wasn't entirely convinced.

"Why wait? Why not do it right now?"

"Really, Charming?" Gold rolled his eyes, again, "Taking the heart of a _pregnant_ woman doesn't seem so smart, now does it? It would cause unnecessary stress on both Miss Swan and her child. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm not to keen on putting the child's well being at risk."

Everyone was stunned to say the least.

"Wow," Emma said, "Gold that was very…caring?"

Gold snorted, "Well, Dearie, let's just say I have a bit of a…soft spot for children," he then stood, shaking and with Belle's help, "Now, do we have a deal, Miss Swan?" He extended his hand.

For a few beats, Emma just stared as hand then shifted her gaze to Killian, hoping he'd give her insight on where he was. But she saw that he was staring at her, in fact, everyone was. It was her choice that much was obvious.

But this was such a huge decision. It didn't just affect her; it affected her family, her _daughter_. But, so far, it was the only solution that had crossed their path so far, and they had been looking very thoroughly, and that meant it might be the last chance they had. Emma couldn't pass up what might be her only chance of returning to her normal life.

Grasping Gold's hand, she looked him straight in the eyes,

"You've got a deal, Gold."

 **Hey, it's been a while.**

 **So I know this is way off cannon, but this entire story has been pretty off cannon. This idea of a heart swap was my original theory of how Emma would get the darkness out of herself, but, obviously, Adam and Edward had a different idea.**

 **Also, I've decided to expand my story** _ **Boy's Night Out**_ **into a little one shot like universe based on the same original story from** _ **Boy's Night Out**_ **. I'm going to kind of use that universe for my little writer's block works and what not. So check it out!**

 **As always, keep reviewing, and I have a new question for you guys to answer:** _ **Should Emma and the Gang trust Gold's newest deal?**_

 **See you guys on the next update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Once related**

Emma was walking down the street after one of her doctor's appointments, thinking to herself. At 7 and a half months, she had a lot on her mind and her plate. She was still the sheriff, not to mention The Savior, but due to her new status as the Dark One, she found that most people didn't trust her anymore. Not to mention anytime she did get a call, David would make her stay in the station to "protect" her.

Her parents and even Regina kept trying to convince Emma to not work with Gold. Regina claimed that she could find some other way to remove the darkness from Emma without Gold's involvement. Killian had voiced his concerns only once, in the privacy of their home, and after Emma explained that she got a feeling in her gut that, for once, they could trust Gold, that he would follow through. Emma never heard anything on it from Killian after that.

And then there was Killian. He had finally moved into their home last week and it seemed like things were adjusting smoothly. He had even started making Henry breakfast then walking him to the bus stop so that Emma could sleep in. She had to admit, she has never slept better then when she knows he's right there beside her and hasn't run off. Killian always stayed up with her when she was too uncomfortable to sleep. And every time she told him that he didn't have to, he would just smile and say; "We're in this together, Swan, every part of it."

Smiling, Emma thought about all their late night conversations. They would talk about everything from names to some of Killian's many adventures both before and after meeting Emma. She loved hearing Killian's view of them falling in love. He helped keep the darkness at bay, and Emma couldn't help but being anxious when he or Henry weren't around to calm her down.

She had felt disappointed when he had told her that he wouldn't be able to make the appointment today do to a job interview down at the docks. She was proud that he was trying to find a place for himself in Storybrooke other than the Savior's Baby Daddy. But, she still couldn't help the near crippling anxiety of not being with him. She could feel the darkness circling the edges of Emma's mind. She needed a distraction, at least until she could see Killian and Henry later that day. After thinking for a few moments, Emma came to a conclusion and head to the hardware store before returning home.

Dressed in one of Killian's t-shirts and a pair of maternity leggings, Emma laid the plastic covers all over the floor and on all the furniture. When everything was ready, Emma got to work. After applying the first coat of pink to the top half of the walls, Emma was already feeling calmer. She kept going, focusing on her task so hard that she didn't even notice Killian and Henry coming home until they knocked on the nursery door.

"Need a hand, love?" Killian gave her his half smile as he and Henry picked up a paintbrush. With all three of them working on it, they managed to finish painting. The top half of the room was pink and once dry, they would put blue anchors all over it; and they had painted the paneling on the bottom half of the room white. All and all, it looked pretty good. Smiling and hugging her boys, they worked to pack it all up. Checking the time, Emma was shocked to see it was after 6. After sending Henry off to do his homework and ordering a pizza for them, Emma and Hook sat on the floor of the nursery.

"So Swan, what spurred this sudden desire to decorate?"

Emma shrugged "I just wanted to." This earned her a raised eyebrow.

"Fine," Emma sighed, looking down, "I was feeling anxious. I was alone at the appointment and just felt way to much like my last pregnancy." Killian gave her a sad look and moved closer to bring her into his arms. Emma cuddled into him before continuing. "I didn't get to decorate a nursery for Henry so I felt like if I started decorating her's, it would help bring me back." Killian kissed her head, making Emma smile.

"Emma, love, I would never leave you if it wasn't important. I want to be here for everything. Like I always tell you, we're in this together, all of it."

By the time Emma was 9 months, they had pretty much everything done. They had washed and put away all the clothes. They finished decorating the nursery, and Marco had carved a replica of the Jolly Roger into the head of the crib. They had read all the books, some even twice. Been to all of the classes, run the drill hundreds of times even. But Emma couldn't help but get more anxious the closer to her due date that she got.

It was harder for her to get around so David had officially relieved her of duty until he felt she was fit to return after the birth. So now Emma spent all day wondering around the house. She had probably cleaned and rearranged every room in the house 5 times already.

Every morning when Killian left with Henry, Emma would make him repeat what the plan was if she went into labor. And Killian always humored her and did it; knowing it was better to do than to cause her more stress. But when her due date passed with nothing, even Killian began to get nervous; checking in on her more through out the day, making her sit down once he got home, sending Snow to help Emma out around the house when he wasn't there. Emma thought it was both endearing and unnecessary. But, like he had humored her, she humored him and only complained every now and then.

But despite all their planning, practice, and reading, neither were really prepared when it actually happened.

It was a bright and sunny August day. Emma and Killian were walking along the docks because Emma had read that exercise could help induce labor. Emma had been feeling occasional cramps in her stomach for the past two days, but she just brushed them off as indigestion. But as they walking along, it suddenly became clear what was happening when her pants were suddenly wet. Emma immediately stopped, almost jerking Killian back. Noticing the scared look in Emma's eyes, he was immediately by her side.

He held her head, pushing her blonde hair off her face, "Emma? Love? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Is it the baby?" He sounded so panicked.

Emma looked him in the eyes, tears and fear in her own, "I…I think my water just broke."

 **Guess whose back?! Me that's who. I can't believe I actually got this done. I know it's been a while, but I've had a crazy summer. And for all of you who've favorite, followed, and reviewed this story, I can't even put into words how much I love you guys! You are the reason I keep coming back to this instead of abandoning it like I do most stories.**

 **Ok, review time. Baby Swan-Jones is on her way, and she doesn't hand a name! So it's up to you brave readers to help choose a name worthy of a pirate princess. The final two names are…*Drum role***

 **Sailor**

 **Arianna**

 **So go now, vote, review, give me some constructive criticism. I also love to hear about your theories and ideas!**


End file.
